Sha Gojyo
Sha Gojyo (沙悟浄) is one of the main characters in Saiyuki. He is a hanyou, a cross between a yokai and a human, and uses the Shakugetsujou, a metal weapon staff with a sickle and chain, as his primary weapon. In the anime it is revealed that Gojyo can hold his breath for prolonged periods of time while submerged, possibly an inheritance from his demon father, who may have been a water demon (hence, Gojyo's own nickname as "Kappa"). Personality Because he is a halfbreed, Gojyo gets labeled everywhere he goes. Called a child of taboo and unclean by those who recognize his origins, Gojyo hides the pain and discomfort this causes with sly remarks and laughs. Though most people label him before ever getting to know him, Gojyo doesn't let people's opinions stop him. He's the only member of the group with street smarts, though he often seems to be asking for death by teasing Genjo Sanzo. One of his hobbies is picking on Son Goku, and because the two can be childish, they argue almost constantly. The only time he keeps his mouth shut is when someone--usually Cho Hakkai--is either seriously hurt or angry. Otherwise he is quick to crack a joke and says whatever comes to mind. He is slightly vain of his good looks and strong physique, and has been shown working out with hand weights between battles, claiming that "ladies will cry if I don't keep my temple sculpted". Though he boasts frequently of his conquests and his sex appeal, in reality his seductions seldom seem to work out, which he accepts philosophically. He is always kind to children'' --probably because he really sympathizes with them due to his out history--'' and will go far out of his way to protect them, even when they appear as enemies to the party. Gojyo is an avid smoker, usually seen smoking even more than Sanzo. Sanzo appears to dislike Gojyo's brand of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and taking it out almost instantly. He is also seen as a 'womanizer' by most people and a 'pervert' by Goku. Gojyo even claims that he is going to die in the arms of a beautiful woman, and that dying on the way West is not an option. While most of the group usually frowns upon his dirty jokes/inappropriate manner, they see him as "a dependable big brother" and an irreplaceable companion, as noted when he leaves and the group goes to search for him. Appearance Sha Gojyo is 6'1" tall and about 160 pounds of bone, hair, and muscle. His blood-red hair and eyes mark him as a "child of taboo", a half-human, half-youkai. Carved deep across his left cheekbone are two slightly curving scars - a memento from age twelve, when his stepmother attacked him with an ax. As ashamed as he is of his scars and coloring, he's proud of the rest of his body, and takes great pleasure in showing it off, wearing tight pants and frequently going without a shirt at all. Topless, his ribs and collarbone are even more prominent, but he wears his scrawniness well and he's got a good layer of hard-won muscle over all the rest. He's been fighting for his life for over ten years, and it shows, not only in his muscles and bony ribs, but in a thousand little scars, from scrapes, cuts, bites. In Gensomaden Saiyuki, his outfits are mostly pronounced to suit his style. His initial appearance has him wearing a blue leather collared vest with a white tank top underneath, brown baggy pants with a large black belt tucked into his tank top and black boots. He also wears wristbands in each side and a blue headband on his forehead. His blood-red hair becomes lighter in this appearance. In both Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock, Sha Gojyo now wears a modern outfit as a contrast to his previous primary attire. He wears a brown leather jacket in a black collar with a white sleeveless loose shirt, black jeans with a brown belt to his waist and brown leather shoes. His headband is now changed to brown to match his outfit. His blood-red hair is no longer changing color like in the previous series but it shows his natural hair color. When he, Genjo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai are drying their wet clothes and being trapped by the demon's power except Son Goku, his black jeans is shown to be hipster and also applies to both Sanzo and Hakkai's jeans. As a child while being abused by his stepmother and being protected by his half-older brother, Sha Jien, Gojyo wears only a white short sleeve loose shirt and black jeans. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid